Barney's Who Framed Super Mario? (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Who Framed Super Mario? is a Custom Barney & Wonder Pets film. This film was first released in theaters on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Thursday, June 25, 1998. This film was later released on VHS and DVD on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Friday, July 31, 1998. This film was distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, and Lyrick Studios. Plot When Diesel 10 returns and frames Super Mario for the demise of Splatter and Dodge, Barney, the Wonder Pets and their friends must stop Diesel 10 and save Quasimodo from his death. Cast *Barney (Costume: Carey Stinson / Voice: Bob West, and On the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Saturday, September 1, 1990, When the skinner Barney costume was not available because It officially left the Barney franchise because in the filming on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Sunday, December 31, 1989]], all of the skinner Barney costumes was real suspended because It got sold out because It got discontinued because It got real throwed away in the real trash because they don't make all of any skinner Barney costumes because It was real suspended because It got sold out because It got discontinued because It got real throwed away in the real trash because It got real died, and real passed away, ) *Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Costume: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Linny *Tuck *Ming Ming *Mario *Yoshi *Toad *Luigi (mentioned) *Thomas the Tank Engine & His Friends *Diesel 10 *Grumpy The Spiteful Freight Car *Sixteen *The Spiteful Cheese Tanker *Oily the Diesel Shunter Songs Musical Directors *Randy Newman *James Horner *Mike O'Donnel *Junior Campbell Notes *The Season 3 Barney costume and voice from "Fun & Games" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Good, Clean Fun!" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Gone Fishing!" is used. *The BJ costume from "Let's Eat!" is used. *The BJ voice from "Up We Go!" is used. *The Barney's eyes from "Barney's Talent Show" is used. *The Baby Bop's eyes from "All Mixed Up!" is used. *The BJ's eyes from "Barney in Outer Space" is used. *During a scene which Sixteen gets pushed down the wrong line by his freight cars and crashes into Meanie, destroying him, the Season 3 Runaway theme from Thomas & Friends is heard. *During a scene which Diesel 10 is pushed off the rails by Thomas, and falls into the acid pond and melts in there, Victory composed by Randy Newman is used. *Grumpy the Freight Car has a motor to make him move on the tracks. He even has side rods and six wheels. *The Spiteful Cheese Tanker has a motor like Grumpy, to make him move along the rails. He also has six wheels and side rods. *Oily and Dennis share the same model, but different colors: Gray for Dennis, and Black for Oily. *When BJ says "I'll look around in here some more.", the sound clip was taken from the real version of the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "It's Showtime!" *On the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Saturday, September 1, 1990, When the skinner Barney costume was not available because It officially left the Barney franchise because in the filming on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Sunday, December 31, 1989, all of the skinner Barney costumes was real suspended because It got sold out because It got discontinued because It got real throwed away in the real trash because It got real died, and real passed away because they don't make all of any skinner Barney costumes because It was real suspended because It got sold out because It got discontinued because It got real throwed away in the real trash because It got real died, and real passed away, *On the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Late 1988, Barney's Late 1988-Early-Mid 1990 Backyard Gang voice is a mix of his voice from the real version of the 1992 Barney & Friends Season 1 episode, "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy", and his voice from the real version of the 1988 Barney and the Backyard Gang video, "The Backyard Show" *Riff is mentioned in this film. *Even though Mr. Hooper played by Will Lee died in the real version of Tuesday, December 7, 1982 because Mr. Hooper played by Will Lee was not used on the Custom Barney's Wiki's SuperMalechi's version, and many other Custom Barney Wiki's versions because It was real suspended because It got sold out because It got discontinued because It got real throwed away in the real trash, the new Mr. Hooper was played by instead of Will Lee, and It was used on the Custom Barney's Wiki's SuperMalechi's version, and many other Custom Barney Wiki's versions. *In the original 1990 Barney and the Backyard Gang VHS and DVD release that was released on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Friday, August 31, 1990, Before the end credits starts, It has a video clip scene where someone teaches the kids that the Barney's Late 1988-Early-Mid 1990 Backyard Gang voice died, David Voss performing Barney died, the Late 1988-Early 1989 Backyard Gang Barney costume died, the Mid 1989-Early-Mid 1990 Backyard Gang Barney costume died, and all of the skinner Barney costumes died because they will not come back because It's gone forever, and this video clip scene was filmed on the Custom Barney's Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Sunday, December 31, 1989. the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the Late 1988-Early-Mid 1990 Barney costume The Late 1988-Early-Mid 1990 Skinner Barney costume is the original Barney costume appears on Season 1 of Barney and the Backyard Gang from the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Monday, October 3, 1988 to the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Friday, August 31, 1990. This Barney costume was performed by David Voss. But not other performers. About the Late 1988-Early-Mid 1990 Barney costume It was continue until the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Friday, August 31, 1990. Starting on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Saturday, September 1, 1990, the skinner Barney costume left the Barney franchise, so It was replaced by the following week. Quotes Quotes 1 *News Reporter: (on the news) A plumber named Mario is framed for the demise of Splatter and Dodge. So Barney, the Wonder Pets, and his friends might tell the truth that Diesel 10 did it. *(the screen comes out of the TV and CatDog is watching the news) *Cat: Did you see that? That guy is talkin' about the demise of Splatter and Dodge. *Dog: Cat, you know there is some kind of guy who got framed for it. *Cat: Dog, the newcaster is talking about the demise of Barney's parents. *Dog: There's a con-artist in the news. *Cat: What? *Dog: He's inside the TV right now. *Cat: He's not a con-artist. He's a newcaster. *Dog: A con-artist! *Barney: (arrives) Who said that!? *Cat: It was Dog! He started it! *(the rest of the gang arrive) *Linny: What'd he say? *Barney: Dog said that the newcaster is a con-artist. *Cat: That's right. He said it. *Dog: Cat, the newcaster is reporting about Mario being framed for the demise of Splatter and Dodge. He's a con-artist. *Cat: He is not a con-artist! *Dog: Are, too!! *Cat: He is not! I don't know if there's a con-artist inside the TV! Now go to bed! *Barney: Cat, we need to find Mario. *Cat: Okay. *(Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends leave CatDog's house without permission) *Cat: Ah-ah-ah!! You can't leave my house yet. What's the magic word? *Linny: The magic words are "please" and "thank you". *Cat: Right. Barney, why don't you sing a song about the words "please" and "thank you". *Barney: Sure. No problem. *(music starts) Quotes 2 *Doom Engine: Finally, I will finish you off, you brat. *Mario: What a great-a idea! You'll have-a excellent practice-a before I take-a care of my-a bro Luigi. *Doom Engine: You look down on me my entire life, haven't you? That's right. Even before I came to Sodor, me and Sixteen are friends. He works at the Steelworks. *Mario: You are the one who did it, aren't you, Doom?! You killed your brother by making him fall into a fault! *Doom Engine: You'll pay for that!! *(she tries to fight Mario, but Mario grabs Doom's front coupling and twists it) *Doom Engine: (screams) AAAH!!! (rips part of Mario's red hat with his claw) *Mario: Oh, mama mia!! *Doom Engine: That's funny to hear that come from you with all people. I almost forgot I wanted to tell you something before I finish you off. Jessica doesn't actually love you at all. *(P.T. Boomer is on top of Diesel 10 and they come to Mario. They are laughing evilly) *Mario: Uh-oh! *Doom: Ha! Is it really that shocking to you!? Now you know what it's like to feel the pain of betrayal. *(Diesel 10 and Boomer continue laughing evilly) *Boomer: Hello, twinkle toes. *(Mario looks at Diesel 10 and P.T. Boomer and gasps) *Diesel 10: We've got a plan and you're not in it! *Mario: You can't-a beat me-a, men! (he throws a shell at Diesel 10's face) *Diesel 10: Owch! *Boomer: Not good enough, you useless guy! *Diesel 10: Now it's time for you punishment, twinkle toes! (he grabs Mario with his claw) Say "hello" to Pinchy! (he and Boomer laugh evilly) *Mario: NOOOOO!!!! *(Diesel 10 and Boomer laughing evilly) *Diesel 10: Okay, useless guy. We know about the buffers. *(the viaduct is rumbling and rocks are falling into the acid river) *Mario: My universe-a is starting-a to crumble. *Boomer: And we know about the magic railway. *Diesel 10: And when we find that engine, you and all those puffballs... will be history. *Boomer: Can you tell us where the buffers are... now! *(Mario pulls a knife out of his pocket. He starts laughing) *Boomer: You got 10 seconds! *(Mario gasps while his knife is on Diesel 10's claw) *Diesel 10 and Boomer, together: 10... 9... *(Mario is straining while getting his knife) *Diesel 10 and Boomer: 8... 7... 6... 5... *(Mario sighs while he has his knife) *Diesel 10 and Boomer: 4... 3... *(Mario cuts up Diesel 10's pipes with his knife) *Diesel 10 and Boomer: 2--! *(water is emerging frm Diesel 10's pipes) *Mario: Too-a late, Diesel!! *(Diesel 10 groans while throwing Mario with his claw) *Mario: (flying in the sky, screaming) AAAAH!!! (He falls on Arry's cab roof) *Arry: Hello, useless guy! *Mario: (looks at Arry and Bert and screams in horror) HELP!! *(we see Barney, the Wonder Pets and their friends at the station) *Henry: (puffs in) Barney, Mario is kidnapped by the villians! *Barney: Who!? *Henry: The diesels! *Barney: Who are they?! *Henry: Arry and Bert! *Barney: Where? *Henry: In the viaduct! *Barney: Well, then let's take a look. Come on, guys! *(the rest of the gang go to the viaduct with Barney) *(the Spiteful Cheese Tanker is seen pulling his train of freight cars up Gordon's Hill) *The Spiteful Cheese Tanker: I hate pulling slow cars! They make me late! *Freight Cars: Pay him back! Pay him back! (bump the Spiteful Tanker and push him down to the bottom of the hill. He now has an scared face, whose similar to Lorry 2's shocked face, but it was shaped like a circle rather than square) HURRAH! HURRAH! On! On! On! Faster! Faster! Faster! *The Spiteful Cheese Tanker: HELP!! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!! *(the Spiteful Cheese Tanker and his freight cars rush past Toby, who is having a drink at the water tower) *Toby: Bust my buffers! *(they came to an siding. We see a pair of buffers, with the Spiteful Cheese Tanker in the distance. The Spiteful Cheese Tanker, unable to stop in time, crashes through the buffers. The freight cars stay on the rails. But the Spiteful Cheese Tanker continues to roll on the track-less ground. We see Thomas and Edward shunting at the quarry) *Thomas: I am sure about working at the quarry. *Edward: That is right, Thomas. *(we see Oily grumbling waiting for the flag to go) *Oily: This is gonna take so much long! *(we see the Spiteful Cheese Tanker rolling towards an rocky ledge. He now has his eyes-shut face. Then he tumbles off the rocky ledge and falls all the way down the mountain towards Oily. Thomas and Edward hear a terrible metallic crash) *Thomas: Cinders and ashes! What is this?! *Edward: That's an explosion. Let's go see what is going on! *(the two blue engines puff to see the crash. They arrive to see it) *Thomas: Oh my gosh! Looks like an wreck! *Edward: It sure does! *(we see the remains of the Spiteful Cheese Tanker and cheese on Oily. Oily, however isn't hurt) *(at the viaduct, Arry and Bert are kidnapping Mario) *Mario: HELP! *Arry: You wanna die that badly?! *Mario: No, I don't-a wanna die! *Bert: It's time to die! *Mario: Ohhh noooo!! *(Barney and the others rush up to Arry and Bert) *Barney: Stop! Don't kidnap Mario! He's a plumber! *Tuck: Don't run over him! *BJ: Leave him alone! *Mario: Help-a me! (runs behind a tree) *Baby Bop: Mario, please don't die! *Barney: Don't worry! We'll rescue him! *Linny: We will do this to those diesels! *Barney: (grabs a exploding machine) Time for you to go away! (makes the viaduct explode, and Arry and Bert fall down to the acid pond) *Arry: Darn it!! *(Arry and Bert is melting in the acid pond) *Arry: Huh?! What's this?! *(Arry and Bert are screaming while sinking in the acid pond) *Bert: IT HURTS!! *Arry and Bert, together: (scream some more) We're melting!! Melting!!! (Continue to scream while sinking into the acid pond) *(green smoke is everywhere this) *(cuts back to Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends) *Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends: Yay! *Linny: We got rid of Arry and Bert! *Barney: Yes! They are gone! *BJ: Wait to go, Barney! *Ollie: Yeah, Barney! You're the best dinosaur! *(we see the broken Spiteful Cheese Tanker being lifted onto a flatbed by the Breakdown Train. His face has disappeared from the crash. The sides of him are ripped away, his front wheels are lost, and his front and back ends are crumpled) *Sir Topham Hatt: Edward, can you take the Spiteful Cheese Tanker to the scrapyards? *Edward: Yes, sir. I am glad their rudeness are exposed. (puffs away) *Sir Topham Hatt: And Oily, for not listening to Duck about an tank wagon falling on you, you should return to the Other Railway! *Oily: (guilty) Yes sir. Quotes 3 *Tina Carlyle: (walks into the office) Hey, Barney. *Barney: Hi, Tina. How're ya doin'? *Tina: Fine. *Barney: We were trying to find Mario but he's lost. *Tina: Well, we'll talk about it when you and I get to my office, okay? *Barney: Okay. *(Barney walks to the office with Tina) *Tina: I know it is warm outside. *Barney: You look so handsome, Tina. *Tina: Why, thanks, Barney. It's my red dress. It's very long and it has spaghetti strap and high slit. It's on the left side of my leg. *Barney: Well, Tina, I hope you are wearing a great dress because you are very cute. *Tina: I know that, Barney. Quotes 4 *Sixteen: (as he is biffing his freight cars into a line of 9 freight cars and a brake van) I'll show you I can be strong as BoCo! *Freight Cars: Pay him out! Pay him out! *Sixteen: Will you just stop?!?! I am trying to show BoCo how to handle you! *Freight Cars: We are not falling for it! *Sixteen: Puh! Those cars! *(he races away from the quarry. He races past BoCo) *BoCo: You need to slow down, and take care! *Sixteen: As I need to go fast, mind your own business! *(Sixteen races through Henry's tunnel) *Sixteen: That box diesel is such a annoyance! *Freight Cars: Let's wait till we get to the hill! *(Sixteen climbs up Gordon's hill) *Freight Cars: Now for the plan! Hurrah! Hurrah! *(they begin pushing Sixteen down Gordon's hill) *Freight Cars: Go faster! Go faster! *Sixteen: Please, stop pushing me you silly cars! *Freight Cars: Faster! Faster! *(Sixteen is heading towards an train of mud wagons) *Sixteen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *(he hits the mud wagons, flies through the air, and smashes down into Grumpy (where she is standing on a siding, as pieces of Grumpy including his wheels and siderods fly in different directions. An terrible exploding crash is heard for a more dramatic effect) *Sixteen: Bust my buffers! *(at the acid yards, Diesel 10 has Mario in his claw) *Diesel 10: Say "hello" to Pinchy, Red Plumbing Guy! (laughing evilly) *Mario: Aaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Diesel 10: And I am gonna squish you! Introducing you to the acid. (shows Mario a giant of acid that Diesel 10's crew filled from the acid pond) *Mario: (runs away) I-a gotta get-a outta here! *(he trips on a rope and gets stuck) *Mario: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MAMMA-MIA!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!! *Barney: (appears and pulls Mario off the rope and runs off with him) *Mario: Whew! Thanks a lot. *Barney: You're welcome. Quotes 5 *(we see Thomas ready to shunt Diesel 10 off the cliff) *Thomas: It's time for your end now Diesel 10! *(he shunts Diesel 10 towards some buffers) *Diesel 10: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *(he crashes into the buffers, falls down the cliff and into a acid pond. Barney, the Wonder Pets, Thomas and Duck watch this) *Diesel 10: (screaming out in pain) AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! YOU CURSED PUFFBALL!! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!! (begins to sink) I'M MELTING! MELTING!! OH WHAT A WORLD WHAT A WORLD! *Barney: Look! Diesel 10 is going to his demise! *Diesel 10: (with his eyes-shut face) LOOK OUT!! I'M GOING!! (sinks completely, groaning in pain) *Barney: Diesel 10 is gone. *Linny: Hooray! *Duck: We won! Home Video Previews 1998 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print Opening #Green FBI Warning Screens (Late 90's) #Green MPAA Screen #The Walt Disney Company Intro (1997-1999/2000-2007) #"Join Us For A Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures" (with the 1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection music) #A Bug's Life teaser trailer #"Coming to Video" #Lady & The Tramp trailer #The Lion King II: Simba's Pride trailer #Kiki's Delivery Service trailer #On ABC bumper #Disney's One Saturday Morning promo (as seen on The Little Mermaid 1998 VHS) #Stay Tuned After the Feature logo (Barney's Who Framed Super Mario? style) #1991-1999 Liliac-Blue Feature Presentation logo (Beau Weaver variant) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Green Format Screen #THX logo #1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo #1995 Paramount Pictures logo #Nickelodeon Movies logo (as seen on The Rugrats Movie) #Opening Credits Closing #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #1990 Walt Disney Pictures closing logo #1995 Paramount Pictures logo (still, silent version) #The Making of Barney's Who Framed Super Mario? 1999 Lyrick Studios/Barney Home Video print Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1998-2001) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Who Framed Super Mario? Soundtrack #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) #This film has been modified...screen #1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo #1995 Paramount Pictures logo #Nickelodeon Movies logo (as seen on The Rugrats Movie) #Opening Credits Closing #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #1990 Walt Disney Pictures closing logo #1995 Paramount Pictures logo (still, silent version) #Barney's Magical Spring Time preview #Barney in Outer Space preview #Barney's Musical Scrapbook preview #Lyrick Studios logo (1998-2001) 2000 Columbia TriStar Home Video print Opening #Columbia TriStar Home Video logo (1993-2001) #Coming Soon to Home Video logo #Recess: School's Out trailer #Stuart Little trailer #Now Avaliable on Home Video logo #Dragon Tales Videos trailer #Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame trailer #FBI Warning Screen #Surround Sound logo #This film has been modified...screen #1995 Paramount Pictures logo #Nickelodeon Movies logo (as seen on The Rugrats Movie) #Opening Credits Closing #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #1995 Paramount Pictures logo (still, silent version) Comments SuperMalechi, in the real version, all of the real comments also known as all of the real writing, copying, and pasting comments also known as all of the real words on the comments on the Custom Barney Wiki Website, and many other wikis are real all gone, so they will not come back because It was real suspended because It got sold out because It got discontinued because It got real throwed away in the real trash because It got real died, and real passed away. Also, SuperMalechi, and many others of a lot of users will not write, copy, and paste on comments on the Custom Barney Wiki comments because It's gone forever. Category:Wonder Pets Episodes Category:Barney Movie Category:Custom Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney VHS Category:1998 episodes Category:1998 Movies Category:1998 Home Videos Category:1998 Episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 )